1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium to/from which data can be recorded and reproduced, and a reproducing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magneto-optical recording media have been recently known as recording media to/from which data can be recorded and reproduced at high density, and in such a medium, tracks of lands and grooves are formed. Data is recorded and reproduced to/from the lands and grooves.
Address information is recorded as wobbles at a sidewall of a groove in an address region rather than a usual magneto-optical signal, and a data region is formed adjacent to the address region in the magneto-optical recording medium. In the data region, clocking wobbles different from the wobbles formed according to the address information are formed at one or both sidewalls of the groove. The clocking wobbles formed in the data region are reproduced, and a synchronizing signal for recording or reproducing a data signal is generated from thus reproduced wobble signal.
Since data is reproduced from a magneto-optical recording medium conventionally by irradiating the medium with three beams, and if address information is recorded by wobbling a sidewall of a groove in the magneto-optical recording medium, the address information corresponding to data recorded or to be recorded at the groove may be recorded but address information corresponding to data recorded or to be recorded at a land is not available by reproducing data from the land, because the waveforms of wobbles formed at both sidewalls of the land are different from each other.